ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Declined as a Time Patroller (Epilogue)
After saying goodbye to Ray, the group returned to the Time Nest. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva, I have to be honest. Being part of the Time Patrol is too dangerous. It's best for you to continue your duty as a Keyblade Master and a mother to Lisa. Kiva: Thanks, Supreme Kai of Time. I understand. - Reia is about to stand up, but Shon got her. Shon: Easy, Reia. Reia: Thanks. Sofia: Can you stand? Reia: Mostly. Supreme Kai of Time: That's okay. We just need to-- - Suddenly, Reia's heart is in giant pain, due to a very sudden change of history, caused by a tyrant's laugh, echoing the Time Nest. ???: No more Saiyan monkeys.. *laughs* Reia: Frieza... Kiva: That's not good. Shon, help her! - Shon picks Reia up and takes her into a recuberation tube. Reia: Why..would he..? Shon: We'll find a way to restore you. It won't be long this time. Reia: Kiva..? Kiva: Reia, I'm here. Reia: Black's..stalking us.. Sofia: We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to stay in there, Reia. Kiva: Yeah, sis. - Reia suddenly gotten scared and cried quietly. Reia: ...I don't wanna go. Kiva: I don't blame you, but I don't want to be alone again. Shon: Kiva, I'm closing the tube. You might want to finish up before it gets worse. Supreme Kai of Time: Trust us, Kiva. Kiva: Okay. Reia, are you..fading away? Sofia: She doesn't appears to be, but her heart is shutting down somehow. Supreme Kai of Time: By the sudden change of history. Kiva, give something to Reia to keep with her. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva takes her totem and gives it to Reia, leaving Reia curious. Before Reia can say anything, Kiva explains to her. Kiva: My totem. I want you to hold onto it for me. - Reia smiled and shut her eyes as the tube closed. Maintaining her emotions under control, Kiva listens to Supreme Kai of Time's words. Supreme Kai of Time: The amount of time for Reia to be restored physically will be three weeks. During that time, we need a plan to restore Reia's heart. Sofia: Three weeks!? Kiva: Well, that's why we need a plan or else I'll lose Reia, like I lost my best friend, Rachel Scott. Supreme Kai of Time: I understand your loss, Kiva. We do have possible leads. Sofia, go to the starship and find information about Frieza. Your team needs to know what happened. Sofia: Understood. Supreme Kai of Time: Shon, go to these coordinates and find 21. Convince her to help Reia. Kiva: And me? - Kiva looks at Reia in the tube, becoming more determined. Supreme Kai of Time: Just in case 21 is destroyed, we need a back-up plan. Kiva: I know. Supreme Kai of Time: I can allow you to advance through time. It should allow you to save Reia personally. Kiva: Personally? Supreme Kai of Time: By moving three weeks into the future, you can save Reia with the team's help. Kiva: Okay. I'll try that. - The Supreme Kai of Time then offered a scroll to Kiva. Supreme Kai of Time: This will take you where you wanted to go. You have to save her somehow. Kiva: I know, ma'am. - Kiva keeps the scroll close while the Supreme Kai of Time puts her hand on the tube's glass. Kiva: Umm... Supreme Kai of Time: I can take you to your destination, Kiva. But I need you to make a promise for me. Kiva: What is it? Supreme Kai of Time: Before you went to Manchester, Reia once said that you are family. Promise me you can save her, as a relative. Kiva: Yes, I promise. - The Supreme Kai of Time then touched the scroll, given the scroll enough power for a one-way trip to the future. Supreme Kai of Time: The future is entirely in your hands. Kiva: Don't worry, Supreme Kai of Time. I will save my sister. Supreme Kai of Time: I knew you would say that. She's counting on you, we all are. - Kiva nodded and was flew to the skies. Supreme Kai of Time looks up as Kiva teleports to the future to save Reia as the episode ends. Category:Scenes